villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Comrade Black
Comrade Black is the main antagonist of the videogame De Blob. History ''de Blob'' He invades the fictional world of Chroma City, taking away all the color with the help of the INKT Corportaion - prompting the titular hero of Blob to save the city alongside a rebel faction known as the Color Underground. Comrade Black attempts everything from propaganda campaigns to the creation of super-soldiers to try and deal with Blob but continually fails to stop the hero. When Blob and the Color Underground manage to liberate nearly all of Chroma City, Comrade Black desperately orders all his troops to retreat to his spaceship in Lake Raydia, and attempts to launch all the stolen color into a black hole where it will be lost forever. Blob manages to stowaway onto the spaceship and defeat Comrade Black, then detonates a device that devours the spacecraft in a burst of color and whimsy. A post-credits scene reveals that Comrade Black survived the destruction of his spaceship, and is now trapped on a tiny island populated by cute, colorful creatures, much to his hatred. ''de Blob 2'' However, in de Blob 2 it is revealed that Comrade Black escaped his island by forcing its inhabitants to build him a cannon to do so, which shoots him to a colorful city called Prisma City. By the time Blob and his new friend Pinky track him down, they find that the Downtown District of the city is colorless, and later they begin to learn about a mysterious priest named Papa Blanc who is participating in the election of Prisma City's new mayor. Blob and Pinky begin to suspect something when they find that Papa Blanc is turning all the Raydians into mindless, color-hating people called Blancs by brainwashing them in ink and using strange henchmen called Shepherds to keep everyone in line with hypnosis. Sure enough, when the elections are over and Papa Blanc wins, he turns out to be Comrade Black! Blob was able to stop Black from officially being sworn in, but then he escaped and continued his reign of gray over the city. When the duo of heroes arrive at the city zoo, turned into a detention center, Blob receives a surprising telegram from Black, who tells Blob he has captured the Color Underground and is now humiliating them in front of the Inkies and Blancs. But Blob is able to break into the zoo, reclaim it from INKT, and rescue his friends. Eventually, Blob regains more and more of Prisma City with his color powers, eventually forcing Comrade Black to take over the Prisma City Space Agency and launch himself and his few remaining Inky soldiers into space. When Blob and Pinky follow him, they learn that the entire time Comrade Black had beenusing them. At the end of each level in the game, a mysterious satellite dish on the Major Landmark shoots an energy beam into the sky. On the last level, Black reveals that ironically he was relying on Blob's color energy to power his doomsday device which he calls a Hypno Ray that will hypnotize the entire planet. Again, he taunts Blob by forcing him several times to choose to save Graydians trapped in biodomes rigged with explosives and risk running out of time, or keep going and abandon them. When Blob reaches Black on the Hypno Ray, Black touches the beam of the Hypno Ray and it mutates him, making him grow much larger, stronger, and fatter, beginning the final boss battle. As the battle continues, it goes on from just fighting Comrade Black to fighting off several groups of his soldiers ranging from normal Inky Soldiers to a new bazooka wielding soldier called the Spikey Inky. Blob was able to defeat Comrade Black by overloading the Hypno Ray with color. This creates a black hole in which Comrade Black was sucked in, but Pinky saved Blob and they both arrived safely on Planet Raydia. A post-credits cutscene shows that Comrade Black is still alive in space, but with all his army gone and lost deep in space, it's very doubtful he'll be able to terrorize Planet Raydia ever again... Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Jingoists Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers